I Can't Hear You (The Sequel)
by icko14
Summary: It's Sendo and Mika's first month anniversary! Who said that it was easy? Reviews are DEFINITELY appreciated! (",)


****

I Can't Hear You (The Sequel)

Author's Notes:

This is a sequel for one of my fics, 'I Can't Hear You'. Although, there are only three people who reviewed that fic, I did the sequel because those who reviewed asked for it.

****

LID: I didn't use the idea that you gave me… I just can't rack my brains for the right plot for Fujima to come in… Sumimasen! I just hope you like this one though!

=========

"Come, on Kosh! Get up!" Sendo yelled as he trudged up his bestfriend's bedroom only to find out that Koshino was still lying face down on his bed, a pillow covering his head, dressed only in his boxer shorts.

__

Hmmm… Lazybones…Sendo smirked. He had an evil smile on his face as he went to one side of the bed. He bent down to grasp the left side of the mattress and tilted it diagonally so that Koshino will fall down on the other side.

THUD!

"Itai," a puzzled Koshino cried out as he fell on the floor. He rubbed the small bump forming on his head. _What the hell?!?_

"Get dressed Koshino! I thought you were going to the mall with me so you can help me pick out a gift for Mika?" Sendo interrupted Koshino's thoughts.

Sendo and his girlfriend's one-month anniversary is just a week away and he is very agitated. He wants to give Mika a gift but he was clueless as to what girls like. Mika, a deaf yet beautiful and kind girl is his first girlfriend even though the ever-smiling captain of the Ryonan Basketball Club has a lot of fans. That is where Koshino, his bestfriend comes in. He was volunteered by Sendo to help _Sendo_ pick out a gift for Mika.

"Sendo?!?" Koshino blinked his eyes to get accustomed to the sunlight streaming inside his room.

"Who else? Unless Mika has another boyfriend which I doubt she has because she loves me so much…" Sendo trailed off.

"Yare, Yare," Koshino grumbled as he got out of bed. He knows Sendo very well and if he didn't get up right now, he'll be sure that Sendo won't leave and pester the hell out of him until he does so. "For someone who is always late for practice, he sure does get up early just to buy a gift. I wonder if Mika will agree to come to practices everyday. I'm sure that Taoka won't mind since it will benefit the team what with Sendo coming early…" Koshino mumbled more to himself than to Sendo whose words he just said is directed to. He crossed the room to get to the bathroom adjacent to his room.

"What?!? What did you say?!? I can't quite hear you, you know," Sendo cried as he realized that the other boy was mumbling to himself.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" and with that Koshino slammed the door to his bathroom to get ready.

Sendo just smiled that easy-going smile of his.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ah! We're finished!" Sendo cried as they exited the store where they finally found the gift that Sendo will give to Mika.

"It's about time! We've spent the last three hours looking for the 'perfect' gift after all…" Koshino complained for he hates shopping. It was enough when he's being dragged by his mom but his bestfriend?!? Jeez…

However, as usual, Sendo wasn't paying attention to him. The 16-year old boy who has a gravity-defying hairdo was daydreaming about his Mika and her reaction when she receives the gift he bought for him.

"Come, I'll treat you to lunch!" Sendo suddenly invited as he made his way towards the food court.

"You'd better!" Koshino cried surprised but nevertheless, grinned as he followed Sendo.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Excuse me," Mika excused herself to the group of five girls who were blocking her way. She was on the way to the cafeteria to meet Sendo. Today was their one-month anniversary but since it was a school day, they decided to just go out later that night.

"Hey, it's the deaf girl," one of the girls taunted as they realized that it was Mika who was trying to pass them.

"Yep! It is the deaf girl. Would you mind letting me pass?" Mika answered back coolly yet respectfully. She recognizes these girls. They are sophomores who just happen to have an obsession on her boyfriend, Sendo Akira. She is aware that they are calling her names behind her back but this is the first time she actually got to talk to them.

"You know what? We, do," the same girl spat out turning to look at her friends. "Right?"

The other four girls nodded in response giving Mika dark looks.

"Excuse me?" Mika could not believe what she heard with the help of her hearing aid.

"Why?!? Didn't you hear what she said to you? She said we mind that you pass," the girl beside the one who spoke first hissed.

"So tell us… What's a freshman like you doing with Sendo?" another girl started.

"To think that Akira is wasting his time on you. I bet he just pities you," the tallest girl drawled.

By this time, Mika was shaking with anger. However, unlike the girls, she didn't retaliate. She decided not to stoop down to their level. 

"Yeah… I mean Akira deserves much better than you. You're not a normal person. You are abnormal," yet another cruelly growled.

That did it. Mika opened her mouth to speak her mind. _Of all the people! How dare they! Don't they know that Akira-kun has a younger brother who is also deaf?!? _She thought of the younger Sendo offspring, Yukito whom she has met and got along with because of the mutual understanding between them.

However, before she can even utter a single word, she noticed that the looks on the girls' faces changed from taunting and threatening to shock and scared. Without a moment too soon, the girls ran away. 

"Nani?!?" a mystified Mika cried out. She turned her back to see what made the girls go away when she came face to face with Sendo. His eyes were flashing with anger, his mouth twitched into a frown. "Oh, it's you! So that was why they quickly went away," Mika said understanding what happened.

Seeing no response from Sendo who was still looking at the direction the girls ran off to, she asked, "Did you…?".

Sendo cut her off with a soft reply, "Hai, I heard everything they said." However, he still didn't take his eyes away from the direction the girl's ran off to. Unknown to Mika, he was seething with hidden anger. He hates it when people make fun of the important people in his life, his brother, Yukito and Mika. 

"I wasn't going to stoop down to their level but when they went on about being an abnormal person… Well, I just thought of…" Mika trailed off knowing that Sendo knows what she meant. _He always does. He understands me so much…_

This time, Sendo looked at her. His eyes were back to the normal, twinkling eyes that Mika knows so well. "Don't mind them. They're just jealous," Sendo grinned at her, all trace of anger gone.

"I know," Mika smiled in return. She felt Sendo's hands snake it's way around her waist.

Sendo hugged her. "Let's go eat. I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry!" Mika chuckled in response as she let Sendo drag her to the cafeteria.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Open it!" Mika giggled like a child. The two were in Sendo's house, in his kitchen, precisely celebrating their anniversary. Mika wasn't allowed yet to go on dates so Sendo cooked dinner for her at his house. The Sendo family on the other hand was locked up in the family room with an order from Sendo that they are not allowed go out. 

The tall basketball player looked across to the girl seated in front of him. He smiled. "Okay," he tore the simple silver-colored gift wrapper and opened the little box. What he saw, made him stop to look at Mika. "Wow!" he whispered looking straight in her eyes.

"Kira-kun! You haven't even taken it out of the box! Take it out!" Mika teasingly reprimanded as she called Sendo her special nickname for him.

He took a silver necklace (for men, that is) out of the box but what was so breathtaking about the necklace was the small circle pendant. It was a small basketball.

"Look at the back," Mika instructed.

Sendo looked at the back and saw the nickname Mika gave to him engraved in it. He smiled as he put it on.

"I'm glad it fits you perfectly."

Sendo then jumped from his seat, hurried to Mika's side and gave her a big bear hug. He kissed her on her forehead and whispered, "Now, it's your turn!"

Mika reached for the pink box with a pink ribbon from beside her plate. Sendo still has his arms around her as she pulled the ribbon off the box. She opened the box and saw a silver bracelet that has a clasp. Mika turned it around and saw the engraved words, 'Akira + Mika'. She turned towards Sendo smiling.

"Hey, that's not all! Look at the other side!" Sendo laughed.

Mika looked at the bracelet again and looked at the other side and saw the words, 'My Heart of Innocents Belongs To You!". 

This time, when Mika turned towards Sendo, Sendo caught her lips in a breathtaking kiss. When they pulled apart for air, Sendo rubbed his nose against Mika's nose and whispered, "My heart of innocents belongs to you, my Ka-chan!"

~ OWARI ~ 


End file.
